


A Taste Of Coffee And Fall

by Mamogirl



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Gen, Holding Hands, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, fall fluff, sort of AU i guess, walk in the park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamogirl/pseuds/Mamogirl
Summary: Love was in the air and it smelled like coffee and fall.
Relationships: Nick Carter/Brian Littrell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	A Taste Of Coffee And Fall

A Taste Of Coffee and Fall

_Now I can breathe  
‘Cause you are here with me._

“Coffee?” Nick proposed, although he already knew what the answer was going to be.

It was a sunny day, one of these days that still wanted to wear a summer dress and tasted like peaches and sea. Yet, it was almost impossible to forget that it was already fall, with all the aroma of spices and leaves turning slowly into yellow and orange. The park they chosen to go, for that improvised, last minute fall date, was still full of people who wanted to take in those remaining moments of freedom and summer, and of sun and breeze: no one was really paying attention to them, just a couple walking and holding hands as like any other normal couple.

“You really have to ask?”

“I don’t know. – Nick replied, wrapping his arms around Brian’s waist. – We’ve been distant for so long that who knows, maybe you’ve changed your favorites.”

“I would never change coffee. Not just like someone...” Brian’s voice trailed off in a grin, a playful making fun of his lover’s recent walking away from coffee.

“Ehi, I’m trying to have a healthy lifestyle!”

“Coffee is healthy.”

“I do have some objections about this.”

“If those objections come from who calls herself a fitness expert, then I’ve already won this conversation.”

Nick couldn’t help but laughing at the pang of jealousy that he could hear beneath Brian’s words. More than twenty years under their belts, promises and pacts made over and over again, and yet Brian was still jealous. Even if he knew, oh if he knew, who was really safe within his heart.

“You still drink too much coffee.” Nick replied, nuzzling his nose against Brian’s neck.

“There’s not such a thing as too much coffee.”

“Yes, there is.”

“Nope, mister, you’re wrong.”

“We’ll talk about it when you’ll be all over the house high on caffeine.”

Brian turned around, still managing to remain safe and sound inside Nick’s arms; standing on his tip toes, Brian reached for a fallen leaf that had decided to land and rest upon his lover’s hair. “Although you looked really good with that touch of orange.”

“Oh, did I?”

“Yes, you did. – On one hand Brian still held that leaf, carefully not to shatter it between his fingers. – Make a wish.”

“A wish on a leaf?”

“Why not? It’s going to fly in the sky, who knows? Maybe it will be heard by someone.”

Nick didn’t reply, it was almost as childish as amazing as it sounded. Why not, he thought. Why not, magic was supposed to be everywhere around them, why shouldn’t it be within the delicateness of a leaf that was about to travel between clouds and stars, although still asleep in a clear and blue sky?

“You should do it, Bri.”

“They never work with me.”

“That’s because you never really truly believe it.”

“It’s hard to.”

“You trust me, right?”

“It depends.” Brian replied with a grin.

“It depends? On what?” Nick asked, faking shock and being hurt by those words.

“On whether you decide to cook or not.” Brian joked, leaving a butterfly kiss on Nick’s cheek. It was true, Nick’s cooking was still one of those things that didn’t get better no matter how hard or how many times he would try to: he was good with breakfast or fixing a sandwich if they were late for something. But it didn’t really matter, since Brian loved to cook and, especially, he loved to cook for Nick.

“Well, this isn’t cooking related, so you have to trust me.”

“It’s better if you do it for me. – Brian replied, placing the leaf inside Nick’s hand. – You’re so much luckier than me.”

And, oh boy, wasn’t that the truth? Wasn’t that the question Nick kept asking himself over and over again, every morning he got to wake up lying next to Brian and every night he got to go to sleep with that man inside his arms?

How did he get so lucky?

People didn’t usually get that luck, or at least they didn’t get it times and times again. It seemed fate. It seemed as if destiny had long decided that they needed to be together, no matter what the circumstances might be around them.

How many people could say that?

How many people had been graced with second chances over and over again?

Nick didn’t know and, truthfully, he didn’t even want to know. It was ugly to say, or just to think about, but he really didn’t care: he was happy, grateful, that he had been one of those lucky ones and he wasn’t going to question anymore what did he do to be part of that inner circle.

“Let’s do it together, then. My luck is your luck.”

Brian looked down, not really knowing what to say really. It was a first or, maybe, not so much for there had been so many times when words had failed to come up inside his mind. So many times his voice had failed him and, slowly over time, it had become too easier not to say anything instead than blurting something with a broken voice.

Was it really going to go? What was he going to lose? It wasn’t as though he had high hopes anymore, his heart and spirit couldn’t just believe that things were going to go back to what they used to be. But it wasn’t as if he had accepted that kind of situation, his fighting soul could never just accept that he wasn’t going to win that battle.

Nick caught Brian’s indecision; it was written all over his face. He knew how it felt. He understood how it felt not to have any hope left, with life and reality that had already drowned any energy left. But that didn’t mean that he had to accept it. Especially when it came to Brian. Nick still had hope for him. Nick knew, somewhere inside his soul, that one day that voice was going to come back stronger than ever before, leaving everyone speechless.

It was going to happen; Nick was certain of that.

He didn’t force Brian, so. Nick just took one of his hand and held it together as he let that orange leaf free in the sky: up and up it went, as though it wanted to reach the sun and bring that wish to those who could made it real.

“What do you want to drink?” Nick simply asked, changing the subject of the discussion and hoping that it hadn’t ruined their perfect fall date.

“You really have to ask?” Brian replied, the smile back on his face.

“I know you want coffee, but what’s your favorite?”

Nick leaned down to brush his lips against Brian’s, a quirk smile shining on his face as the world surrounding them was soon forgotten. He had missed kissing Brian’s lips. He had missed losing himself into that blue ocean that would shine and reflect the sun only for him, as if nothing had ever changed between them. He had missed being able to disappear in the middle of a crowd, acting as if they were two normal guys having a date out, while the world thought that they were back home with their families.

He had missed Brian.

And Brian had missed Nick, more than the younger would ever be able to grasp and comprehend.

“I shouldn’t be kissing you since you don’t even know my coffee order.” Brian said playfully, still his lips caressing Nick’s.

“Because you do?”

“Obviously.”

“And what’s my coffee order?”

“It’s October and, since I can remember, you have always ordered just one kind of coffee: pumpkin spice macchiato, though now you take no fat and no lactose milk.”

Nick shouldn’t had been impressed, for it had always been one of the things he had loved most about Brian and, if he had to be sincere, one of the things he had always envied: his memory for every small and even apparently insignificant detail about each person Brian loved the most. It was so damn pretty adorable. It was so damn precious, and he was glad that, even through everything shitty thing the man had been through in his life, that part of him had never faded away. It was still there, his ability and his need to take care of the people he loved.

“You know, that’s not really my favorite taste of coffee.”

Brian looked confused. And slightly worried: how could he had forgotten Nick’s favorite taste? It wasn’t really possible, every bit of Nick’s information had been engraved on his heart, and in his brain. He really couldn’t had missed it.

Or not knowing it.

“So, what’s yours?”

“My favorite is tasting coffee on your lips.”

Nick smiled. Nick smiled and Brian just felt absolutely happy, in that magical way that it was impossible to describe and explain. Nick smiled and Brian just wanted to steal that smile away, keep it safe in his memory for those times when they wouldn’t be together, and life decided that it was time to test their patience and resistance. Nick smiled and everything felt right.

Even if it was just for one single moment in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back? :P
> 
> Real life decided to happen again and I'm just getting back into normal things (as far as I can call them normal).   
> But it feels so good to be back to write, especially my two favorite people in the world.  
> #TeamFrickAndFrack #TeamBrian


End file.
